minecraft_big_dig_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Forestry
Forestry is a mod that has automatic farms, bee breeding, tree farming, backpacks, a mail system, and more renewable forms of energy production. It began as an add-on to Buildcraft allowing automatic farming, but has since become a standalone mod with the same power system, similar to Thermal Expansion . It also includes much compatability with IndustrialCraft, including new forms of renewable EU. Machines There are many machines in forestry and they all have different purposes. Forestry machines can be powered by buildcraft energy(MJ). *Carpenter: The basic factory block in Forestry, required to craft many later machines. It requres MJ and a source of liquid (usually water) to produce items. *Thermionic Fabricator : This machine is used to craft electron tubes and stained glass. It uses Molten Glass, produced by inserting sand, glass, or glass panes into a slot in the machine and powering it with at least 2 MJ. *Moistener : This machine is used to produce mycelium from wheat, seeds and water for use in mushroom farms, and it can also create mossy cobblestone and mossy stone bricks. Wheat slowly degrades to Mulch in this machine. Each further stage up to mulch (4 stages), yields better results in mycelium production, this machine functions best in dark locations. *Squeezer : The squeezer is used to squeeze liquids from items. You can turn honey drops into liquid honey and turn seeds into seed oil. It can also be used to retreive the liquids from the inside of cans, bottles, capsules, etc. The area where you put the object you want to squeeze is the 3x3 grid on the left, any liquids produced from the squeezing process end up in the middle liquids tank. This machine requires Buildcraft engine power (MJ) to operate. *MultiFarm : These are large, multiblock structures that can be used to automatically farm most crops. Anything from wheat to cherry trees to peat can be farmed, harvested, and in appropriate cases re-planted. It requires a steady supply of water and fertilizer, made from Apatite. They are very configurable, but are expensive to make and require soldered Circuit Boards to operate. *Farms: The old version of Forestry farms, which have been removed from the latest versions for the new MultiFarms. They are the original focus of the mod, and each has a specific role. they require a steady MJ input to operate, but take the hard farm jobs out of your hands. They include the: Farm (Wheat), Mushroom Farm, Arboretum, Pumpkin/Melon Farm, Infernal Farm (Nether Wart), Surgarcane Farm, Cactus farm, and the Peat Bog. The latter is used to make Peat for Peat engines. Power Forestry includes 3 new kinds of engines: the Peat Engine, the Biogas Engine, and the Electric Engine. It also includes the Biogas generator, a method of producing IndustrialCraft EU from biomass or biogas, two of the new fuels. *Peat Engine: Fueled by peat, made from Bog Earth. They work similar to a Buildcraft Stirling Engine, producing 1 MJ/tick. their advantage is that they have an easily renewable fuel source as opposed to coal, which can then be used by other mods. *Electric Engine: This engine convertes IC2 EU to BC MJ, at a rate of 6 EU/2 MJ. They can accept any voltage, and can be modified by inserting a Circuit Board filled with elecrton tubes to produce varying power ratios. *Biogas Engine: This engine is ver versatile, able to run on many different fuels. This includes liquid honey and apple juice (made in a squeezer), milk, water, and biomass, the fuel of choice. Using biomass allows the biogas engine to match the power of a BC Combustion Engine without the explosion hazard! Bee Keeping There are also bees included in forestry. Bees can be used to create new types of trees and produce honeycomb when placed in an apiary or alveary. Each bee produces a different type of honeycomb and these different honeycombs, when placed in a centrifuge will yield different products. *Apiary *Alveary *Beealyzer *Centrifuge *Apiarist's Clothes *Scoop *Apiarist's Chest *Apiarist's Backpack *Apiarist Database *Frames *Apiarists's Pipe *Analyzer *Honeycomb *Hive Tree Breeding There are also new types of trees included in forestry. Bees can pollinate 2 different types of trees and this will allow you to use a grafter on these pollinated leaves and get new tree saplings. *Treealyzer *Grafter Lepidopterology There are Butterflies included in Forestry. *Lepidopterist's Chest *Flutterlyzer *Lepidopterist's Backpack Backpacks There are many types of backpacks added by Forestry. Each backpack will hold certain items. Ex: Miner's Backpack holds any Ores, Ingots and Gems. Each Backpack will have a Woven version which can store more items than the other version. *Miner's Backpack *Woven Miner's Backpack *Digger's Backpack *Woven Digger's Backpack *Forester's Backpack *Woven Forester's Backpack *Hunter's Backpack *Woven Hunter's Backpack *Builder's Backpack *Woven Builder's Backpack *Adventurer's Backpack *Woven Adventurer's Backpack